


The Aftermath of a Jealous Vampire

by sxfaraway



Category: Motionless In White
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, One Shot, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxfaraway/pseuds/sxfaraway
Summary: Ricky and Ryan were vowed to be soulmates. After a bitter breakup, Ryan ends up with Vinny. When Vinny is left on his own, Ricky takes the chance to get back at Ryan for leaving him—In the worst way he can possbly think.





	The Aftermath of a Jealous Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This was two drabbles that I wrote as one-shot role play posts and I enjoyed them so much that I decided to post and share them as one story!

The day started off completely normal. Ryan and Vinny awoke only moments apart, spending a solid hour extra in bed, simply curled and tangled together in silence. It was going to be a long day, Ryan prepping to spend the day running errands and taking care of different preparations for an impending tour—Most of it being checking through his gear and replacing or fixing last minute hiccups. There was something that gnawed at the vampire, though. Something was telling him to push it off, to stay home and in bed with Vinny. 

“I think I might just wait. I don’t have to do it today, let’s just stay in bed for the day.” The man pressed his face into his lover’s neck, taking in the scent he had grown to love so much. There was just something about the way a wolf smelled opposed to another vampire or a human. It soothed Ryan more than anything, almost causing him to get lost in that moment completely. 

“Ry, everyone’s taken care of what they needed to, you can’t keep pushing it off. Go get it taken care of, baby.” Vinny’s words set Ryan into a small groan, arms tightening around the drummer as he buried his face against his lover’s neck more. It wasn’t until Vinny was chuckling and gently pushing on Ryan’s chest that the man finally complied and got up. Climbing out of bed, he moved to tug on his jeans and a t-shirt followed by his shoes. Leaning down, he kissed Vinny softly, gently pushing a hand through the man’s hair, lips meeting his forehead a moment after. Swapping “I love you”s, Ryan made his way out and down to his car, keeping the door unlocked. 

Throughout the day, he texted Vinny, simply updating him on everything as well as sending mushy little love texts. After a few hours, Vinny stopped texting back. At first, Ryan assumed his boyfriend had just grown busy with something and put his phone away, but after a solid two hours of not hearing back, worry seared through him. The elder was good at worrying over nothing, but there was a pit in his stomach and that was driving him insane. He decided that he had searched through enough and taken care of plenty, gathering himself and heading back to the apartment he shared with the young drummer. 

Something definitely wasn’t right. He could tell. Not only with the bit of humanity he had left driving him to worry, but that weird extra sense that the vampire side gave him was screaming. 

Speed Limit: 45.  
Spedometer: 65.

Slammed brakes.

Key quickly turned in the ignition and removed. 

And then feet quickly traveling across the pavement towards the apartment building. Speed-walk, run, sprint. Up the stairs and down the corridor, knot in his stomach and lump in his throat. 

Then he spotted the small figure walking quickly away from the apartment. Long, black hair and a pair of dainty hands tugging the dark hood over the figures head. Fear had him stuck in place, curiosity driving him closer until he spotted the face of the mystery figure. Ricky.

Immediately, dead heart seemingly thumping in terror, Ryan ran up to his apartment and rushed in. Silence. A deafening silence. And no sign of his partner anywhere. His breathing picked up as he quickly looked through the apartment, trembling in the process.

“Vin..?”

No reply.

“/Vinny/!?”

Nothing met the man’s call but the dull echo of his shout playing in his own mind.

The bedroom. The last place left to check. 

Time seemed to slow into nearly halting as Ryan trekked the small hallway to their bedroom. Pushing the door open, he easily saw the fiure beneath their blankets. Still. All too still. 

Maybe it was too dark to see the steady rise and fall of his lover breathing beneath the covers. Maybe Vinny was just sleeping so soundly that Ryan’s calls weren’t rousing him. That had to be it. 

It felt like hours had passed in the time it took him to walk from the door to stand in front of where Vinny was facing when it really took barely a minute. Carefully dropping to his knees beside the bed, Ryan gently pushed Vinny’s hair back, his eyes shut. He would have believed that Vinny was simply sleeping if he hadn’t touched him. When he was met with the same cool temperature as his own skin opposed to the comforting warmth that always radited rom the wolf, everything inside of him dropped. 

His mind was blank, unable to truly process the situation. Breathing quickly and fighting back desperate whines, he reached up to turn Vinny’s lamp on, nearly knocking it over in the process. The new lighting confirmed the fears that pulsed through him.

Blood. Nothing extreme. The normal eye wouldn’t truly collect the situation with how little blood there was, but being a vampire he knew what to look for and found it too quickly. 

The clear bite mark at the junction of the wolf’s neck. 

Ryan’s stomach twisted, making him fight not to get sick then and there. Taking a deep breath, he moved to lock his lips over the bite. There was this small spark of hope that he wasn’t too late, that he could reverse what had happened. Moments passed with no sign of his efforts working, tears stinging and leaving his eyes. 

All hope completely disappeared as he knew that he hadn’t gotten there quick enough. Fighting not to pass out, Ryan climbed into the bed to pull the body of his boyfriend into his lap. In a cruel mind trick, he could have sworn he felt Vinny’s arms hook around him and heard the smaller male’s gentle laughter. But, when he opened his eyes, he was met with the truth as he looked at the all too peaceful face of his lover. Holding onto Vinny, Ryan pressed his lips to his forehead, corners of them quivering as tears rolled down his face. Calling in the situation, Ryan remained in the middle of their bed, clutching onto his newly departed lover as if it would somehow change the nightmare he would never wake up from. 

—————

It had been barely a week. Mere days had passed since he had found his lover in the one state of life that he had never wanted to. Finding the smaller male’s limp and lifeless body had driven Ryan into a pit that he could only find himself wishing was the grave beside his beloved’s. The week mark—The funeral. The vampire managed to pull himself together and clothe himself for the first time in days. Black button down and black jeans were what he wore as he made his way out of the apartment and towards the funeral home. It wasn’t quite walking distance, but Ryan trusted himself too little to drive.

Rain.

Of course. What better way to attend a funeral than on a rainy day. The change in weather only infuriated Ryan. It was supposed to be sunny and cool, not raining and frigid. Expecting the sun for such an awful day had been the only thing really holding the taller male together. 

Ryan arrived to the home relatively early, there only being one other person there when he arrived—Vinny’s mother. When the pair spotted each other, it was an immediate movement that ended them in a tight embrace. 

That’s when Ryan finally broke. Even the day he found Vinny, he couldn’t muster the strength to cry or truly let himself try and process what had happened. Not even waking up each morning to a freezing, empty bed was enough to snap him. But, that just meant that everything was building and building until he could finally—

Break. And break is what he did right there in the parking lot of the funeral home, tall body all but collapsing against the smaller woman who was refusing to let him go. Even in her own pain, she was putting her focus into aiding Ryan. It took a few moments, but before long, he was finally able to collect himself and go inside.

Barely.

His feet froze just as he hit the corridor of the viewing room, terrified of walking in and seeing that damned casket. Trembling, he almost turned to run in the opposite direction—Until he felt a gentle hand slide into his shaking own. Once more, like the guardian angel that woman was proving to be, Vinny’s mother stepped in to comfort Ryan.

“You need your closure. It’s hard, believe me, I know. But, you need to see him. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Tears gleaming in her eyes, she still smiled up at the vampire who responded by nodding and squeezing her hand. Together, they walked in, Ryan swallowing hard as he walked over to the open casket on his own. It was absolutely bittersweet for him, seeing how peaceful and simply asleep Vinny looked while knowing that this was more than just a restful nap. 

The once strong and resilient being let out a weak and heart wrenching whimper as he broke once more. He gently rested a hand over Vinny’s, the lack in warmth sending him over the edge as he doubled over in a fit of tears. Still, his hand remained over his lover’s, knowing that these moments were his last to really take in the man he had loved so intensely. 

Carefully, shakily, he picked himself back up and looked down at the man lying lifeless in front of him. The tears were a never ending waterfall, his free hand fighting to wipe them away as they fell. Another pained noise left Ryan as he leaned down to kiss Vinny’s forehead, speaking in a hoarse, sad voice. 

“I love you, Vincenzo. I know somewhere, you can hear me, so I need you to know that. I need you to always know that. You’re my soulmate and the greatest love of my life. That will never change.”

Lips meeting his love’s forehead once more, he sighed out slowly before standing upright, reluctantly pulling his hand back. 

“I promise you we’ll meet again, my love. I promise.”


End file.
